One of the primary concerns of a musician during a performance is his or her ability to mount the sheet music and also to be able to turn the respective pages as the musical piece is performed.
To accomplish this task, musical stands were introduced wherein the book of sheet music could be positioned therein easing the burden of the musician. Although, the music book could now be positioned on a stand, a new problem arose in that when the book was opened to the respective page, the other pages tended to flutter or turn based upon the stiffness of the book. To overcome this problem a musician would have to either bend, deform or break the binding of the book to control the movement of the pages. An alternative remedy was removing the pages of the book thereby having single sheets. This would tend to solve one problem but cause another since the single sheets are susceptible to being lost.
Assuming that a musician is able to control his book of sheet music, another problem arises, that is, the ability to turn the pages of the music book while performing. During a performance or recital, a musician when turning the page is susceptible to knocking over the book, turning to the wrong page or if he turns to the correct page have the pages flutter thereby causing the musician to have to once again alter the music book in some fashion to have the right sheet of music in front of him or her.